Purge
Purge is the fifth and final Zombies map that is part of "The Disaster" saga. It takes place at the town of Mateur, Tunisia, which houses the rift to Limbo within a hidden chamber beneath the town. The events of the map play a critical role in the future of the entire Roach Chronicles. Overview Purge takes place at two different places. Players spawn in the town of the Mateur, where half of the map takes place. Upon reaching the abandoned church in town, the players will be able to gain access to the second part of the map, which takes place underground, where the location of the rift is at. Story The four manage to reach Tunisia, where they discover that is had been completely overrun by the infected. Knowing that Xarcoh is here somewhere, the four push into the town in search of the final Soulless. After discovering a secret chamber hidden beneath the town's abandoned church, they discover Xarcoh, who was in the middle of opening the rift with four ancient pillars. Enraged by this, Xarcoh explained that he needs to be sealed away within Limbo if he would ever stop Unit 14 from completing the cycle, a cycle he would never be able to break. He then explains that the Harbinger can ensure that they would never be involved with Unit 14's madness ever again, offering the four to allow him to turn them into Soulless. The four refuse, causing Xarcoh to say he's sorry before summoning the Harbinger and charging at the four. As the four battle Xarcoh, the rift began to grow even further up until the entire room began to shake violently. After holding the four back, Xarcoh dives into the rift, forcing the four to jump in after him. The four engage Xarcoh one last time as they fight in the realm between reality and Limbo. After a long battle, they manage to defeat Xarcoh, saying that he's sorry before fading away. Mac then picks up the Harbinger as it begins to glow, signifying that the four are ready to return back to normal. However, the rift began to close, with the chance of them ever escaping slowly closing. Knowing they won't make it, Mac activates the Harbinger, releasing the souls of the four within as they zoom out of the rift just as it closed behind them. Back in California, the Soulless' form back together as they return back into the original four. As that happened, their souls then returned to them, causing them to awaken. TJ questions on what happened, with Roach saying that they were Soulless, but Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary restored them back to normal, but they were ultimately lost in Limbo, or worse; the Fractured Realm. As they left the dig site, they noticed the world around them had drastically changed, saying that they need to clean up Unit 14's mess as the screen goes black. Weapons Pistols * MR6 (starting weapon) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 (available on the wall as well) Assault Rifles * M4A1 (available on the wall as well) * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL (available on the wall as well) * Galil * Commando * KN-44 (available on the wall as well) * Man-O-War * NV4 (available on the wall as well) * Volk * OSA * STG-44 Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 (available on the wall as well) * MP5K (available on the wall as well) * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi (available on the wall as well) * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo * UMP45 * Vector Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT (available on the wall as well) * Ameli * Titan * ChainSAW Shotguns * W1200 (available on the wall as well) * KSG * KRM-262 (available on the wall as well) * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Gersch Device * Monkey Bomb * Face Melter * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Other * Fury's Song Perks * Juggernog - 2500 points * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 in solo) * Double Tap II Root Beer - 2000 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * PhD Flopper - 2000 points * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Electric Cherry - 2000 points * Vulture Aid - 3000 points * Widow's Wine - 4000 points * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points Achievements/Trophies * Four Down - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Purge, defeat Xarcoh once and for all. * Surface Dweller - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Purge, survive for twenty rounds aboveground without going underground. * Cave Dweller - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Purge, survive for twenty rounds underground without going back up to the surface. * Is that Safe? - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Purge, throw a Gersch Device into the rift. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Xarcoh must be defeated if the four are to become whole again. Songs * Darkness of the Unknown (Dark Bass Version) by Patrem can be activated by interacting with the three Apothicon symbols around the map. * You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC can be activated by surviving twenty rounds aboveground without going down. * Another Side by Patrem can be activated during the end cutscene, as well as by shooting the four pillars surrounding the rift. The song was previously the primary easter egg song of Station Eleven. * Black Powder by Yoko Shimomura can be heard during the first battle with Xarcoh. It can also be activated by surviving twenty rounds underground without going down. * Darkness of the Unknown (Armored Xemnas) by Yoko Shimomura plays during the final battle with Xarcoh. Audio Logs * Three audio logs can be found around the map, detailing what could happen if Xarcoh was to perish. Navigation Category:The Disaster